db_apfandomcom-20200216-history
Nion
This page is a work in progress. Personality Nion is a chill and sometimes careless saiyan girl, which acclimates to Earths living system and always tries to prove others wrong. If she is in a bad mood and gets annoyed by anything, the word "Rage" in japanese appears on her forehead and she snaps, putting everyone in their place. Timeline Nion's Timeline is an alternative to the main Dragonball timeframe, that is a branch off of another branch off of this alternative timeline and that mixes certain elements of “Dragonball Super: Broly”, ”Dragonball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan”, “Dragonball Z: Bardock – The Father of Goku” and “Dragonball Z: Plan to eradicate the Saiyans” together, in where Fasha has a daughter. Kakarot, Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz and everybody who was on Planet Vegeta do not survive the destruction of the Planet. Biography (Not Finished) Background Nion was born somewhere in the Age of 732 and is the daughter of Fasha and a unknown Saiyan male. On the day where Kalt destroys Planet Vegeta in the year 737, killing most Saiyans, Nion is on a Mission, clearing out Dark Planet for the Kalt force with a small team of Saiyans. Shortly after the Saiyans receive the news about Planet Vegeta, they get ambushed by the Kalt force. Nion and a Saiyan boy called Soyo witness the slaughter of their teammates. They attempt to flee in one of their pods, but the Kalt force shoot the pod down. They believe they killed the young Saiyans and succeeded in their mission. The Kalt force leaves Dark Planet shortly after. Soyo and Nion survive, unconscious for a while. Nion wakes up first and sees the unconscious Soyo. She panics, as she is relatively inexperienced to survive on her own and therefore scared, but to her surprise Soyo wakes up as well. They wander without destination for the next few hours, until finding an intact Capsule. Without hesitation the young Saiyans entered the Capsule and press random buttons, as they can’t take it anymore. A voice erupts. The Auto Pilot states:” Taking course on: Planet Earth”. While flying to Earth, Soyo notices that Nions scouter is missing. Thinking that she destroyed it, in order to erase any left tracks, he destroys his as well. Planet Earth, a new home? A few days pass and the Capsule crashes on Earth in the middle of the night in a forest. The young two Saiyans found shelter in a nearby cave, eating everything, that came their way. One day Soyo came down with an illness, thanks to Earths climatic system. Nion, panicking again, runs out of the Cave in hope to find help in any form. She notices a building and a man outside, chopping wood with his hands. This man is Gohan. He notices the girl and asks if she is in need of help, seeing as she is still injured. Nion senses that this man is not a threat and asks him for help. They get Soyo and return to Gohans home immediately. Gohan takes care of Soyo, who just came down with a small fever, and treats Nion with bandages and herbs. While Gohan and Nion have dinner, Nion explains to him, who they are – a race from outer space, that are murderous and violent, that conquered planets for a galactic emperor named Kalt. Gohan in a bit of shock senses that Nion does not want to harm him. She has a positive and peaceful aura around her. Nion explains to him, that their Planet has been destroyed by Kalt and that they fled from the Kalt force. They landed by coincidence on Planet Earth and mean no harm. Gohan realizes that Nion and Soyo just want to survive and offers to raise them. Nion asks if it is no problem, to which Gohan assures her, he has not a single problem with it. In fact, it might be even more fun for him, since he’s been lonely for a while. The next day Soyo wakes up and notices that Nion is sleeping besides him in bed, in a different attire. He also notices the old man outside chopping wood and asks him who he is and why Nion and him are here. Gohan introduces himself, explains to him the situation and asks him for his opinion on the matter and if he’s fine with living together. Soyo states that he is thankful for Gohans help in this matter. The live together from that day on. Soyo and Gohan spar from time to time. Gohan is no match for Soyo at all, but Soyo does learn new moves from him as well. Soyo teases Nion most of the time and tricks her that way into sparring with him. This goes on for around 3 years. One day, a girl in a car almost ran over Nion, but Soyo was able to hold it off. The girl came out and apologized. She introduced herself as Bulma. The Saiyans took her to Gohan, who was surprised that she was on the search of the Dragonballs. Soyo asked him what the Dragonballs are about and Gohan explained to him, that if one gathers all 7 Dragonballs and summons the great Shenron, he will grant a wish. Soyo immediately was thrilled and decided to tag along with Bulma. Gohan tries to stop Soyo, but Soyo assures him, that he will be careful. Gohan tells Nion to go as well, since the Earth is a big Planet and has lots of sightseeing’s to behold. It would be a nice change of Pace for her to see new landscapes and new areas, meet new People. Soyo and Nion tell Gohan, that they shall return, once their wish has been granted. So, the three continue the search of the Dragonballs. On their Journey they meet countless of characters from the original cast such as Master Roshi, Oolong (which they leave for punishment), the Ox King and Chi-Chi, and last but not least – the Pilaf gang. Outside Pilafs Castle Bulma, Nion and Soyo summon the Dragon. Soyo states his wish – to revive the Saiyan race. Shenron replies that he cannot grant that wish, as it has been more than a year since their death. Soyo, in disbelief, let’s his head hanging. Nion asks Shenron, if he is able to get rid of Kalt’s army, to which Shenron replies negatively, as it is not in the Dragonballs to do so. Bulma is about to state her wish for the perfect boyfriend, as Soyo quickly wishes to know whether his older Sister Lima is still alive. Shenron tells him, that Lima is indeed still alive. She was able to survive the destruction of planet Vegeta and is now evading the Kalt force as well. Shenron states that their wish has been granted and wishes them farewell. Soyo and Nion look over to Bulma, who is in rage, asking what the hell Soyo has done, to which Soyo points a Ki ball at her and tells her to shut it. Nion stops Soyo and they decide to part ways with Bulma. They return back to Gohan and tell him about their journey and the search of the Dragonballs. As Nion went to rest on that day, the next morning Soyo was missing. Asking Gohan where Soyo is, Gohan replies with Soyo trying to break his boundaries and as Gohan is preparing tea, he sighs and tells her that they would only be in his way. Nion, confused and in anger, questioning why Soyo leaves her "alone", believing that Soyo considers her weak and therefore let's her sit on the sidelines, starts to train herself with the help of Gohan. A Namekians favor Soyo was resting outside the Kame house. He woke up as he sensed the presence of someone standing besides him. He sees, what he believes is Namekian in a white robe looking at him, who apologizes for waking him up and introduces himself as Kami. Soyo asks Kami if he is looking for Master Roshi, who’s inside the Kame house, to which Kami replies that he is looking for Soyo instead, as he has a favor to ask him. Kami tells Soyo about Demon King Piccolo, who is currently searching for the Dragonballs to become young again and is a possible threat to Planet Earth. Soyo refuses to help at first, since he wants to have a low profile as of now, because of the Kalt force. Kami ensures him, that the Kalt force have no influence on Earths technology and have no interest in Planet Earth at all. Soyo asks why he should take on the Demon King in the first place, to which Kami replies that he has been keeping an eye on Soyo and Nion ever since they landed and knows what Soyo’s goal is as of right now and if Soyo stops the Demon King – Kami will take him to the outlook and other places, where Soyo can become stronger. Kami tells him that he’ll need assistance in taking on the Demon King and his children. As Kami said this Nion showed herself behind Kami with a serious face, almost tearing up. Soyo, in a bit of shock, shouts at Kami, asking what the hell he is thinking taking Nion with him. Kami replies that he believes the two of them make a pretty good team and that Nion also has increased in strength, as she now lives with Bulma at Capsule Corps. and uses the technology provided by them to train. Nion asks why Soyo left without saying a word to her, abandoning her and being all selfish. She states that they both are in this together, to which Soyo replies that it’s not her business at all and it’s something he has to do alone. Once they are done with the Demon King, Soyo will continue to walk his path alone, regardless of how Nion feels about the situation. The both of them defeat the Demon King Piccolo and his children, but before he died, King Piccolo laid a last egg. Soyo and Nion rushed to find the egg, but once found, the egg was empty. Soyo takes off to Kami’s lookout to continue his training, leaving Nion once again alone. Category:Characters Category:Saiyan